Sea Foam
by Ketchum
Summary: A story about the gang traveling to sea-foam for a well deserved break.


PART 1  
SEA FOAM  
  
It is now two years after Ash started his pokémon as we join our heroes all taking a long deserved vacation at Sea Foam Islands.   
Misty: Ash! Be careful out there!  
Ash: You're not my mom!  
Mrs. Ketchum: But I am, Listen to her Ash!  
Ash: Sorry Mom  
Mrs. Ketchum: I just worry about my little baby.  
Ash: Mom!   
Before she had a chance to answer, Ash ran off into the waves with his surfboard.   
Brock: The waves are nice today Ash!  
Ash: Awesome!  
The two of them waded in the water waiting for the next huge wave to come in. Far out in the ocean, a small Magikarp vessel approached land. (Inside)  
Jessie: Meowth! You're not pedaling hard enough!  
James: Pedal harder if you want to capture that Pikachu for the boss!  
All three of them begin to pedal as fast as they can. Mrs. Ketchum looked at her watch.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ugh, I have to go in about 15 minutes, to that sea garden meeting. Anyway, Misty? How have the three of you been doing these past few months?  
Misty: Really great, it's been lots of fun, I'm just sad it's going to have to come to an end.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Come to an end?  
Misty: Yea, I'm going to be returning to the gym for a little while so I can get ready for the national gym leaders competition in a few months, you know you can first compete when your thirteen.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Do Ash and Brock know this?  
Misty: Um . . .   
Mrs. Ketchum: You mean you didn't tell them yet!  
Misty: It's not that easy.  
Mrs. Ketchum: When are you leaving?  
Misty: I was going to go after our vacation.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Well you have to tell them!  
Misty: Well I keep having second thoughts.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Well Misty, all I can say is you have to do what your heart tells you.  
Misty: I know, I really want to stay with Ash, but I know if I want to get my career as a water pokémon trainer started off on the right foot that I should go do this.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I see.  
Ash: Here! It's coming Brock!  
Brock: It's the big one!   
The two of them got up on their boards.   
Misty: It looks like they found a good one!  
A huge wave towered over the group as it began to come toward land. Ash and Brock were centered in the wave as it approached.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I wish he didn't do things like this, it always worries me.  
Misty: He'll be fine.  
Just then the wave cracked, earlier then it was expected. Brock went flying off the back of it and merely sunk down in the water, but Ash hung on, he was determined to ride this one all the way in.  
Meanwhile Team Rocket was swept into the wave with the current from under water. They were right underneath Ash. Misty felt something was wrong, she began to tense up.   
Misty: Get out of there Ash!  
But just as she screamed he went tumbling forward into the wave and rolled with it. His surfboard hit him in the back of the head and he fell down into the water. Jessie noticed that he was sinking down to the bottom, as she looked out of the window.   
Jessie: It's the twerp!  
Just then the current picked Ash up and swept him far away back up to the surface.  
Brock: Ash!  
But there was no use he was headed for the shore.   
Jessie: We have to help him.  
James: After all, if he dies, then we have no one to chase for Pikachu.  
Meowth: And then we're out of a job.  
Team Rocket went full speed ahead to help out, but they had lost the current of the wave Ash was on. Finally after a long tumbling ride, he was swept up on shore. Misty and Mrs. Ketchum ran over to him.   
Misty: Ash! Can you hear me?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Oh my little boy!  
Misty bent down to listen for a breath, nothing.  
Misty: Ash!  
She began to shake him, but it had no effect. She took her two hands and put them on his chest and pushed down hard. "This has to work!" she thought. Ash began to cough up water. She stopped, and he stopped moving again.  
Misty: Ash!  
Mrs. Ketchum began to cry. Misty put her hands in the same place and pushed twice more. This time he coughed up more water and began to moan.  
Misty: Ash! Can you hear me?  
Ash: Misty?  
He still lay there with both of his eyes shut but Misty knew she had done her job. She sat back and took a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes.   
Ash: Misty is that you?  
Misty: I'm right here Ash.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Are you okay honey?  
Ash: Mom?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Thank goodness you're all right.  
Ash sat up.  
Ash: What happened?  
Misty: You were surfing and . . .   
Ash: Oh I remember now.  
Just then Brock came running onto shore.  
Brock: Ash! Are you okay?  
Ash: I'm fine, you okay?  
Brock: Yea, I missed the wave.  
Ash: Well lets get back out there and get another one.  
Ash stood up and felt a sharp pain in his head. He quickly grabbed it and yelped in pain.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash what's wrong?  
Ash: My head!  
Misty: We have to get you to a doctor.  
Ash: No I'm fine, I want to go surfing.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I don't think so.  
Ash: Mom!  
He grabbed his head once again, It hurt so bad that it made his eyes water and he began to get dizzy, he sat back down on the ground.   
Misty: Ash, maybe we should get you back to the cabin.   
Misty and Brock put one of his arms over their shoulder and picked him up to carry him back to the cabin they were staying in. It was right off the beach so they were there very quickly.   
Meanwhile Team Rocket's Magikarp sub came flying out of the water and landed on the beach, throwing sand into the air. The three of them came filing out rather dizzy.  
Meowth: Looks like Team Rocket's throwing up again.  
When they came in to the cabin Professor Oak was sitting down at a computer screen; he looked to the door when the group entered.  
Oak: Delia! What happened?  
Mrs. Ketchum: He had a little accident.   
Professor Oak came over to the couch where Brock and Misty laid him down. He put two fingers up in front of Ash's face.  
Oak: Ash, how many fingers am I holding up?  
Ash: I don't know, it hurts to think!  
Oak: Misty! Go and get an ice pack.  
Misty quickly ran off to do as she was told.   
Oak: Okay, Ash, I need to know if you got a concussion or something worse. Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up.  
Ash: two.  
Oak: Okay.  
He looked into his eyes to see if they were dilated or contracted, but they were fine.  
Oak: Do you feel nauseous?  
Ash: No, my head just really hurts.  
Misty ran back in the room with an ice pack. She put it on Ash's head and sat next to Professor Oak.  
Misty: Ash, who is the bossiest person you know?  
Ash: I don't know.  
Misty: Ash, answer it.  
Ash: Um . . . you! Ha! Just kidding.  
Misty: He's fine.  
Oak: I think so, but he's going to have a big bump on his head. No more water today Mr. Ketchum.  
Ash: But . . .   
Mrs. Ketchum: No buts.   
Brock: Well if he's okay, I'm going to head back to the beach, okay?  
Misty: To what, see the girls?  
Brock: No to go surfing!  
Just then right outside the open door three girls in bikinis walked by. Brock turned bright red.  
Brock: Hey girls!  
And he went running after them.  
Misty: He'll never change.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash, honey, I have to go up to the Sea Garden Meeting, are you going to be okay?  
Misty: I'll look after him Mrs. Ketchum.  
Ash: Mom! She'll kill me!  
Mrs. Ketchum: Very funny Ash, You'll be fine.  
She walked out of the door, and waved good bye.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Change into some clean clothes okay honey?  
Once she was gone.  
Ash: Gosh, she treats me like a baby.  
Oak: That's because she still thinks of you as her little baby, well I have to get back to work, I'll be over at the computer if you go blind or something okay.  
Ash: Heh, Okay.  
Misty sat next to the couch.  
Ash: Are you going to leave too?  
Misty: Nah, I have nobody to hang out with, and besides I told your mom I'd watch after you.  
Ash: You don't have to do that Misty.  
Misty: But I want to.  
Ash: Okay then.  
She reached for the remote and flipped on the nearby TV. Just then there was a knock at the door. Misty got up to open it, there were two young women in hula skirts, one with red hair and the other with blue.  
Red: Hello, we're the island carolers!  
Blue: Can we sing you a song.  
Misty: Ash can you come here?  
Ash began to sit up, but his head hurt too much.  
Ash: Not really.  
Misty: Oh okay (To carolers) We're having some trouble here, could you come back a little later?  
Red: Did you say trouble?  
Blue: We live for trouble!  
They both ripped off their hula outfits and underneath were team rocket uniforms!  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
James: Make it double!  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above.  
Jessie: Jessie  
James: James  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!  
Misty: Not you again, what do you want this time?  
Jessie: Is the twerp okay? We saw the accident.  
Ash: I'm fine, go away!  
Misty: He's fine, just a bad bump on the head.  
James: Then he wouldn't mind if we stole his Pikachu?  
Misty: Ash, do you care if Team Rocket steals Pikachu?  
Ash stood up and walked over to them.  
Ash: Go away!  
Then he began to get Dizzy he spun around and landed in Jessie's Arms.   
Jessie: That's not good.  
He was unconscious again.   
Misty: Professor Oak, there is something wrong with Ash.  
Oak: Lay him down, that's what's wrong he needs to rest.  
Jessie took him over to the couch and laid him down.  
Misty: Ash? Are you okay?  
There was no reply.  
Misty: Ash?  
Ash: I'm fine! I said you couldn't take Pikachu.  
He mumbled.   
Jessie: Maybe we shouldn't bother with it today, the boss can wait one day more.  
Misty: The pokémon aren't even her anyway, there all at the pokémon center being healed, Ash had a battle this morning.  
James: Oh, well, come on you two, let's go hang out on the beach.  
Jessie, James, and Meowth all headed back down to the beach.  
Misty laid her head on the side of the couch and yawned.  
Ash: Thanks Misty.  
Misty: For what?  
Ash: Making them leave. And saving me.  
Misty: But I didn't . . .   
She started to giggle.  
Oak: He's delirious.  
Ash: Even though you can be really annoying sometimes I still like you.  
Misty: That's always nice to know, Ash, maybe you should take a nap okay?  
Ash: Okay.  
He was instantly snoring.  
Misty: That was easy enough.  
She got up and walked over to Professor Oak.  
Misty: So what are you up to?  
Oak: I'm researching a new type of water pokémon.  
Misty: Water pokémon? I love water pokémon!  
Oak: Apparently there are quite a few here in these waters. Ever heard of Marril?   
Misty: Yea! Tracy has one of those.  
Oak: He does? I'll have to ask him if I can study it.  
Misty: Maybe I could catch one while I'm here.  
Oak: Yea.  
They were silent a moment.  
Oak: Isn't the nationals coming up soon?  
Misty: Yea.  
Oak: Are you going to participate?  
Misty: I don't know.  
Oak: You really should, it would be great for your resume.  
Misty: I know, but I can't bear to leave.  
Oak: Well tell them, they'll know what you should do.  
Misty kept this thought in her mind.  
Ash slept the next few hours while Misty watched TV and had lunch. Brock came back with all the pokémon from the pokémon center and dropped them off then he went back to his "girls".  
Pikachu jumped on its owner who instantly woke up.  
Ash: Where am I? What happened?   
Misty: Ash your awake.  
Ash: Why are we here?  
Misty: Don't you remember? You hit your head? Does it still hurt?  
Ash: Nope, I hit my head?  
Misty: Yea, pretty bad too.  
Ash: Weird! Well now that you do mention it I have a headache, but not that bad.   
He got up and walked over to the cabinet and popped two Tylenol in his mouth and drank a glass of water.  
Misty: Ash I have to talk to you.  
She sat down on the couch. Ash sat next to her. Pikachu hopped up into his lap.  
Ash: What is it?  
Misty: Have you ever heard of the gym leaders' competition?  
Ash: Yea.  
Misty: Well, I was thinking of participating this year.  
Ash: But you have to train and stuff, will you be ready?  
Misty: That's what I was getting to. I was thinking of returning to Cerulean and train for the competition.  
Ash: Really?  
Pikachu: Pika?  
Misty: Yea, but I don't want to leave the group, I want to know what you think I should do.  
Ash: What do you mean leave the group? I'd come with you.  
Misty: But your journey!  
Ash: What Journey? I've competed in three leagues. I can take a break for a while and let you have a turn.  
Misty: Ha! Why would you want to do that? I only followed you to get my bike back. This would be your chance to be freed of the burden.   
Ash: What burden? Do you mean you? You think you're a burden?  
Misty: Yea, you have to drag me around everywhere with you.  
Ash: Funny Misty, really funny.  
Misty: What do you mean?  
Ash: Sure you can be annoying at times but you're DEFINITELY not a burden.   
Misty: You mean it?  
Ash: Yea.  
Pikachu: Pika!  
There was a long pause.  
Ash: Misty?  
Misty: What is it?  
Ash: I wanted to say that . . .   
Misty: Say what?  
Ash: Oh never mind.  
Misty: What?  
Ash thought for a minute, now was not the time, he'd tell her another time. He had to think of something else, and then he remembered what he had found out earlier this morning.  
Ash: Are you busy later this afternoon?  
Misty: Why would I be? I'm babysitting you remember?  
Ash: Funny, so we can go back to the beach later?  
Misty: Ash, you not going in the water your mom said no.  
Ash: Nah, I want to show you something.  
Misty: Really?  
Ash: Yea, it's way cool.  
Misty: Sure, we can go when your mom gets back.  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
Ash agreed and they both settled back to watch some TV. An hour later Mrs. Ketchum came home.  
Mrs. Ketchum: How are you feeling Ash?  
Ash: I'm fine.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Well that's great honey!  
Ash: Ready to go Misty and Pikachu?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Where are you going?  
Ash: I wanted to go show them something.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Oh I don't know Ash.  
Ash: We won't be too long, and I feel fine now.  
Oak: Let them go Delia, they've been on their own for about two years now, and they know how to handle themselves.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I guess your right Sam, go ahead you two.  
Ash: All right!  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu headed out of the door.  
Misty: So where are you taking us?  
Ash: It's a surprise.  
They headed toward the other side of the island.  
Misty: Ash, you said we weren't going to be long.  
Ash: We won't come on.  
Misty drudged along, wondering where she was being led. Soon they reached a mountainside. Ash began to climb.  
Misty: Up there?  
Ash: Yea, let's go, we don't want to be late.  
Misty: Late to what?  
Ash: You'll see.  
Pikachu pulled on Misty's leg.  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Misty: Okay, I'm coming.  
They began to hike up the side of the mountain. Finally Ash reached the top. He looked behind him, and Misty and Pikachu were way down the side. He sighed. He didn't want to be late! Soon Misty and Pikachu reached the spot he was standing and he led them off on another hike. Soon they reached a cliff's side; it was dark by now.  
Misty: Ash, your mom is going to kill us! You said we weren't going to be long.  
Ash: It shouldn't be long now.   
Then he saw it in a distance . . .   
Misty: Ash! Shouldn't be long until what?  
Ash: Close your eyes.  
Misty: This is silly.  
Ash: Just do it.  
She closed her eyes. Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the side.  
Misty: You better not push me off, or you're going to be sorry Ash Ketchum.  
Ash: I won't push you off, stupid!  
Pikachu: Pika, PI!  
Ash: Yea, Pikachu, neat huh?  
Misty: Neat? What's neat?  
Ash: You'll see.  
The sight was approaching by the minute.  
Ash: Okay, open them.  
She opened her eyes and gazed upon a beautiful light show, out on boats in the water. There were different types of water pokémon floats lighted up, and lots of dancing and stuff, it was all floating by the mountain.  
Misty: Wow.  
Ash: I knew you'd like it, it's a water pokémon show.  
Misty: Wow, it's beautiful!  
Pikachu: Pika . . .   
Pikachu jumped up on Misty's shoulder.  
Misty: Like it Pikachu?  
Pikachu: PI!  
They stood and watched in awe at the beautiful sight, it was finished off by fireworks. They had the best seat in the house. Meanwhile Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Professor Oak, and Team Rocket stood out on the beach watching the show from a distance. Soon it was over.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I'm worried about the kids.  
Oak: They did say they would be back soon. It's been almost two hours.  
Brock: Ash and Misty hanging out? That's a change.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Maybe we should go look for them.  
Oak: I say we give them fifteen more minutes then go searching.  
Brock: Why? They'll be fine.  
Mrs. Ketchum: You don't know what it's like, to have a child missing.  
Brock: Yes I do. I have a million brothers and sisters, it's very nerve racking for one of them to be missing. Now I understand where you're coming from.   
Mrs. Ketchum: Then we can go looking?  
Brock: Sure.  
They waited fifteen Minutes more. Meanwhile Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all stood watching the end of the festival.  
Misty: Thanks Ash. That was the best.  
Ash: You're welcome, I have something else to show you.  
Misty: Ash, why not tomorrow? Your mom is going to be so mad.  
Ash: We're right here.  
He led her a little ways down the cliff and they came to a little house.  
Ash: Recognize this place?   
Misty: It seems familiar.  
Ash knocked on the door, an older man opened the door.  
Man: Ash, Ash Ketchum?  
Ash: At your service.   
Man: And is this Misty?  
Misty: Yea, you look familiar.  
She racked her memory for a moment.   
Misty: Victor!  
Victor: At your service.  
Ash: How is your Pikachu?  
Victor: You mean Pooka? Great, we've been waiting around for some good waves, there was one really good one today but we missed it.  
Ash: Heh, I didn't.  
Victor: You caught it?  
Misty: You could say that it caught him.  
Victor: Oh you got knocked out again.  
Ash: Yea.  
Victor: Well it's nice to see you two, why don't you come in for some tea?  
Misty: We better get headed home, Everyone is waiting for us.  
Ash: No they're not, we don't have anything to do tonight.  
Misty: Ash, your mom!  
Ash: Oh yea, maybe tomorrow Victor.  
Victor: See you guy later.  
And they headed back down the mountain.  
Misty: Isn't there an easier way to get down? It's really high.  
Ash: You aren't afraid are you?  
Misty: No way!  
Ash: We can take that path.  
He said pointing down the road past Victor's house.  
Misty: Let's go.  
They began to walk down the path.  
Mrs. Ketchum: It's been a half-hour you two! Let's go!  
Mrs. Ketchum grabbed both of them by the ear and dragged them behind her.   
Ash and Misty continued walking.  
Ash: So it wasn't so bad hanging out now was it?  
Misty: Hey we didn't fight all night!  
Ash: Yea.  
Pikachu: Pika PI! (Congratulations, now kiss and make it final!)  
Ash: No Pikachu.  
Misty: I wish I could understand it.  
Ash: It's better you don't.  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Ash: Sorry.  
Misty: So how far from home are we?  
Ash: I have no idea.  
Misty: It's cold and dark.  
Ash: That's what night is, what do you expect?  
Misty: I don't know, let's hurry up.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash!  
Oak: Misty!  
Brock: Pikachu!  
Mrs. Ketchum: This is pointless.  
They approached the mountain path, the opposite side of where Ash and Misty were.  
Brock: Let's go.  
Just then Ash and Misty reached back to the beach level. They could see the cabin from where they were. They both picked up speed, and Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder, they ran as fast as they could and soon reached the house. Both fully out of breath, they got ready to have a "firm talking to" upon entry. Ash slowly turned the doorknob and they walked in.   
Ash: We're home!  
Misty: Anybody here?  
Ash: I guess not.   
He looked at the clock and it was 11: 45.  
Ash: Uh oh.  
Misty: What?  
Ash: We were gone a really long time.  
Misty: Do you think they went looking for us?  
Ash: I hope not.  
They both walked into the kitchen.  
Ash: Want some hot chocolate?  
Misty: Sure.  
Ash: Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pi!  
Ash took three cups out of the cabinet and sat them on the table. He put some milk in each of them, and proceeded to put a whole lot of chocolate syrup in each.  
Misty: Jeez Ash, planning to get a sugar high?  
Ash: Me? Too much sugar? Never . . .   
Misty: Right.  
He popped all three cups in the microwave and let them cook.  
Ash: Ah, the microwave . . . technology makes like so much easier.  
"BEEP, BEEP!"  
It was done!  
He pulled out the three cups, handed one to Misty, reached down and gave a mini cup to Pikachu and kept the third. They all headed out into the living room. Ash flipped on the TV and sat on the couch. Pikachu set its cup on the coffee table and hopped up on the back of the couch. Misty sat next to Ash, and she yawned.  
Ash: Tired?  
Misty: Yea.  
She sat her glass down on the coffee table and sat back, she put her head on the back of the seat and looked up at the ceiling.   
Misty: So you really would really come with me?  
Ash: Why not?  
Misty: I don't know.   
Soon snoring could be heard out of the little Pikachu. Misty closed her eyes, not planning to fall asleep.   
Ash: Misty?   
Misty: hmm?  
Ash: Can I tell you something?  
Misty: Hmm?  
Ash: Misty?  
There was no response.  
Ash: Never mind.  
He took a deep breath. A moment later he found Misty laying on his shoulder. He pushed her off and she momentarily sat up before falling back onto his lap. He groaned and shook her a little.  
Ash: Misty?  
Misty: Hmm?  
Ash: Never mind.  
He didn't want to wake her up so he just shut his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.   
About thirty minutes later Brock, Professor Oak, and Mrs. Ketchum entered the front door, Mrs. Ketchum was crying, their hour-long search had given no results.   
Brock walked in and went into the living room, he flipped on the light and saw the three of them on the couch. He quickly turned the light off and walked back out.  
Brock: I told you they would be fine.  
He pointed into the living room. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum walked into the room and saw them.  
Professor Oak: Thank goodness.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Well isn't that a sweet scene.  
Oak: Well I guess they'll have a stern talking to tomorrow right Delia?  
Brock: Let them be. They probably have a good explanation, and they didn't bite each other's heads off in the process.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I have no intention of scolding them.  
She walked out into the living room and took a blanket off of the nearest chair and draped it over the two of them. She took another from the chair on the other side and put it over Pikachu. She bent down and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Goodnight my little baby.  
She walked back to the hall where Professor Oak and Brock were standing.  
Mrs. Ketchum: They grow up so fast.  
Brock: Ash?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Yes, my little baby is becoming a young man right before my eyes, he knows how to handle himself out on his own, and that's exactly why I won't scold him.   
She turned and went upstairs.   
Mrs. Ketchum: Good night Brock, Good night Sam, see you in the morning.  
Brock and Oak: Goodnight.  



End file.
